


Revenge is sweeter with you

by justmarcialima



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mentions of Violence, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Steve and Danny used to be sorta friends in high school, even if Steve was a bullied nerd and Danno was a jock.20 years later and they lost contact but a high school reunion can bring them close again.





	Revenge is sweeter with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkflaming0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/gifts).



> Had been toying with this idea for a while with a friend of mine, so this is for her. Thank you Barbie for being my McDanno buddy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leavve kudos and comments if you enjoy.

Steve wasn’t the luckier of kids growing up. In middle school he was the scrawny boy with knobby knees and braces and he used to get bullied a lot by the jocks and popular kids at school. In high school he thought things were improving when he got a growth spurt but it only managed to make him clumsy and awkward. Puberty hit him in the stomach with a lot of pimples and awkward social manners. He became the laughing stock of his school. Cheerleaders mocked him or pretended to like him only to break his heart and humiliate him in front of the whole school, the jocks and popular kids beat him up and pushed his head on the toilet because Steve might have been tall but he wasn’t that strong back then. He remembered very well when a cheerleader named Catherine pretended to like him, leaving notes on his locker and warming his heart, only to shatter it when he went to talk to her and ask her on a date. She yelled at him and told him to get lost and that she would never go out with him in a million years. He cried himself to sleep that day. 

 

Steve felt like everyone in that school hated him. Well, everybody but one person. Danny Williams. The boy was one of the popular kids and by definition he should hate Steve but he didn’t, he always stopped his friends from beating Steve to a pulp when he saw them, he was kind when he didn’t catch them in time and he didn’t cared when his friends teased him for being nice to Steve. Danny wasn’t his friend, far from it, but he wasn’t an enemy either. Steve dreamt about him sometimes. He dreamt about those cobalt eyes and the blond hair swept back. He dreamt about that pearly and flirty smile, the short but strong physic of the basketball player. It took Steve some time to realize he had a crush on Danny and he felt pathetic for having a crush on the only person who treated him okay. He never demonstrated though, he knew if people found out he liked boys too he would be even more singled out. He also didn’t want to fuck up Danny’s life, besides; the boy was as straight as they come. Or so Steve thought. 

 

On prom night, Steve stayed home watching movies. Danny went with a girl who dumped him for one of his “friends”. He ended up a little bit tipsy on Steve’s door. To say Steve was surprised was an understatement. When he asked Danny what he was doing there, Danny answered that he was the only person at school who wasn’t an asshole. They ended up in Steve’s bedroom floor, eating chips and watching Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark while Danny told him what a shitty day he had. “Call me Danno.” He said, smiling. 

 

Danny was still a bit tipsy but talkative. He gesticulated a lot when he spoke of his plans after graduation and how he wanted to be a cop to help people. His eyes shone bright with his excitement for life and Steve felt his heart beat faster and faster until he was kissing the boy lightly without even realizing what he was doing. Danny gasped, surprised at the gesture and Steve broke from the kiss flushed with embarrassment asking Danny to please not hate him and that he didn’t meant for that to happen and- 

And then Danny was shushing him with his finger and kissing him back softly, but certainly involving tongue. It was Steve’s first kiss and it was perfect because Danny didn’t push him away and told him he hated him and that he deserved to die. Instead Danno ended the kiss with a little peck and promises to go out on a real date sometime. 

That date never came though. Steve’s mother died a week later and his father shipped Steve away from the house, asking him to go live his life somewhere else. That was how Steve became a Navy SEAL and would never see Danny again. Or so he thought.

As Steve trained and became a Commander, he started to realize people didn’t hate him anymore. Sure, he was still a bit odd and sometimes he lacked a little tact, but people respected him now. He had filled out the muscles he hadn’t in high school and his face had cleared. People usually considered him handsome and even hot. All of that built self-confidence that Steve hadn’t in those earlier years and he finally started liking the person he was. Yes of course he was still a big nerd who liked chemistry but now he didn’t look like one anymore. He still resented his high school acquaintances though and he was almost tempted to track them down but he never did it. He never even tracked down Danny, not after he found out he was married and with a kid. 

The day his life changed started when he received an invitation to the high school reunion. He was just coming back from the gym, when his mailman left the invitation on his mail box. Steve had no idea how they found him, since he didn’t had anyone from high school on any social media and the school didn’t had his new address. They must have sent this to his dad. Just a look on the back and yep, they sent it to his father’s house and he mailed it to him. Steve’s first instinct was to throw the invitation away but then he started thinking about it. He really wanted to go back as a successful person and he wanted to see Danno again. He had no idea if he was going to go but he hoped he would. And who knows? Maybe the assholes from school didn’t stay that way. He doubted though. It was with those thoughts that he actually decided to go. 

 

The reunion would take place in a hotel in Hawaii for a full weekend. Steve had no idea how he was going to go the whole weekend without killing someone there, but he had to try. He made the trip arrangements and packed his bags, hoping he at least got his revenge. 

Hawaii was beautiful as ever but Steve didn’t had time to enjoy the island much, before he was consumed by nerves while he was getting ready for the party the night of the day he arrived. The dress code wasn’t formal but he didn’t wanted to show up in a t-shirt and cargo pants as always, so he dressed himself in social pants and a tight dark blue button up, with the sleeves rolled to show his tanned forearms. He forwent the jacket and tie, because well, this was Hawaii after all. Nobody used ties in Hawaii. 

The hotel lobby was packed with people and Steve could feel his body wanting to fold on itself so he could appear smaller, just like he did in High School. It was an unhealthy and submissive act that was almost beaten out of him in the Navy. Steve thought the instinct was gone from his mind but his muscular memory remembered like he was 15 again. Steve straightened his shoulders and walked with a straight back in his full height like the Commander he was. There was no way he would let that place mess with his mind again. There was a woman in the front desk where he was supposed to say his name but he didn’t recognize her. Thanking God or whatever entity, he was able to enter the party without any problems or without bumping into someone unpleasant before he had at least one beer in his system. 

The place was nice. There were already a lot of people talking amongst groups, while waiters passed with food and drinks. There was also soft ambiance music playing, but the venue had a stage which meant later would have a band performing. It had a long table with finger food as well at the back wall. Steve looked around the place, recognizing some faces amongst the crowd. A waiter passed in front of him and offered him a beer, which he accepted with a polite nod. Sipping a gulp of his cold beer he glanced around again, realizing in the meantime that he was distracted more people had arrived and some of them were staring at him. Steve just sipped at his beer again and glanced around one more time, finding the only person he was looking for. Danno had his back to him as he was at the food table. His blond hair was pushed back as always and he was wearing a white social shirt with the sleeves pulled back, black pants that made his ass look amazing, and black shoes. Danno was also wearing a dark blue tie around his neck and the vision made Steve genuinely smile. Without thinking, he crossed the whole venue until he reached Danny in the shortest amount of time. 

“Of course Danny Williams is the one person who came to Hawaii wearing a tie. Could you be any more square, Danno?” Steve said in an amused tone. Danno startled a little with Steve’s voice right behind him. 

“Oi! I’m not square! Who are-“ Danno said turning around but stopped when he faced Steve’s chest. He brought his gaze to the man’s face and Danno looked confused for a moment, until recognition dawned in his blue eyes and he felt his jaw hitting the floor without his command. There in front of him was Danno’s high school crush and almost sweetheart Steve McGarrett. 

“Steve?!” He exclaimed. He looked the man in front of him up and down for at least a full minute, before he made himself look Steve in the eye again. 

“Hi, Danno!” Steve smiled down at him. 

“Oh my God, Steve!” He engulfed the taller man in a hug and Steve thought he could actually melt from the contact. “It’s been years since I last heard of you. You completely dropped from the face of the Earth.” He disentangled himself from Steve. “Where have you been? And what are those?” He squeezed Steve’s biceps, making the commander blush. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve been mostly in places without a decent internet service.” He said sheepishly. “And those.” He pointed at his muscles. “Are a part of being a Navy SEAL.”

Danno made an impressed sound and smiled softly at Steve. 

“Very nice. Which rank are you in?” 

“Oh, I’m a commander.” Steve smiled. “What about you? Still short, I see.” He chuckled when Danno glared at him. 

“It’s not my fault if you’re a giant.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m a homicide detective in New Jersey. Have a kid named Grace.” 

“Oh, so you’re married?” Steve asked, like he didn’t know about it already. He was surprised to find Danno shaking his head. 

“Used to be. Not anymore.” He sighed. “What about you?” 

“Never been married.” He said. “Probably never will.” 

“Oh please, with the way you look, you must be drowning in women.” Danno said casually as he sipped his beer. Steve blushed faintly. 

“It’s not like that.” He said. “I mostly don’t have the time.” 

“I see.” Danno said, but he didn’t look convinced. “Were you excited for the reunion?” 

“God, no!” Steve said exasperatedly, causing Danny to chuckle. “You know how I suffered by the hands of these people, I almost didn’t came.” 

“Yes, I reckon it wasn’t easy for you.” Danno sighed. “So then, why did you come?”

“Honestly?” He asked. “I was mainly looking forward to see you again.” 

Danno didn’t know what to say to that, so blushing, he decided to make a joke. 

“Oh really? I’m touched. I thought you were going to say that you were seeking revenge against those who did you wrong.” He chuckled. 

Steve gave a shark-ish grin. 

“That too.” 

Danno merely rolled his eyes. “Well, I hope you’re not planning to make revenge with the gun I know you have and knows how to use, remember that I am a homicide detective now so I can’t really cover for you if you kill anyone.” He winked at Steve. 

“Damn it!” Steve said and they both laughed. “No, nothing like that.” He sighed. “I don’t know what I’m looking for coming here honestly.”

“Well me neither, but I hope you have a good time, Steve.” Danno said sincerely. 

“I hope you have a good time too, Danno.” Steve smiled and they clinked their bottles of beer together as they both took a swig. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Danny Williams!” The voice made Steve stop in his tracks and completely freeze up as he watched a man coming up to them. Tony Benvenutti. The most despicable person to ever attend his high school. The boy had made his life a living hell since he was the commanding head of the pack of bumbling buffoons that were the popular kids. That person had stuffed his head in the toilet innumerous times and beat him up constantly when they were growing up. Danno rolled his eyes but he put on a fake smile on his face and turned around to greet the man. Tony used to be taller than Steve before he had his growth spurt and quite muscular but now he looked like any middle aged man with a beer belly and a receding hairline. Steve emptied his beer in a single gulp and straightened up as the man approached them and hugged Danny. “Wow, it’s been a while! You look great.” He eyed Danny up and down with a hint of envy. “Being a cop must keep you fit, huh?” 

“It does the trick, yeah.” He responded noncommittally. It was then that Tony saw Steve, but the Navy SEAL realized he hadn’t recognized him and hadn’t linked the name written on his name tag with the person he had terrorized for years either. 

“Who’s the beefcake?” He asked Danno. “Don’t tell me he’s your boy toy?” He raised an eyebrow. The comment was made in jest and maliciously and Danny instantly glared at him. Apparently his homophobic tendencies hadn’t eased up with time either. 

Danny gave a fake smile and said. “Oh Tony, don’t tell me you don’t remember Steve!” Danno had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes that Steve immediately loved. “You know Steve! Steve McGarrett, remember? You used to be a dick to him.” Danno laughed when the man in front of them paled and looked Steve up and down. Danno placed a hand on Steve’s arm, apparently he liked doing that. “He’s a Navy SEAL Commander now, you know. Isn’t that right, Steve?” 

Steve looked down at Danny and smiled genuinely at him. “It is, Danno.” Then he looked at the man in front of them, this time with a serious face. “Tony.” He hissed the name and he was sure the saw the man shiver in fear. 

“Steve!” Tony squeaked. “Wow, you look so different.” He said, nervously. Steve was rejoicing in how much the man was sweating under his icy glare. “It’s nice to see you again.” Tony didn’t seem like he was telling the truth. “Oh wow I should go, I heard my wife calling me!” With that he scurried off and it was another minute before both Steve and Danny busted out laughing. 

“Oh my God, did you see his face?!” Danno said between chuckles. His face was all red and he was leaning into Steve to stay upright, with a hand on his forearm. Steve didn’t mind, in fanct he quite liked it. “I thought he was going to shit himself!” 

“You are a great partner in terrorizing people.” Steve said when they got themselves under control. 

“Yeah well, I kinda hate Tony.” He said wiping away the tears that had leaked from his eyes. “Besides the fact that he was terrible to you and still is a homophobic pig, he also was the friend that ended up with my date on prom night. They’re married now.” He shrugged. “He deserves to suffer a little during this reunion.” 

“Oh he was “that” friend.” Steve muttered and they both stopped all together functioning for a while, reminiscing the fact that they had kissed that night. “Why were you friends with him?” That was something Steve never understood. Danny had always been a nice person while his friends were not so he didn’t understand why he hung out with them. 

Danny shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably that drive to be accepted when we were teenagers, somehow everything was the end of the world back then especially being a social outcast.” 

“Oh yeah, I know.” Steve said and Danny winced. 

“Geez, I’m sorry Steve.” 

“It wasn’t your fault Danny.” He said but Danny was shaking his head. 

“It kinda was. I never bullied you but I never spoke up to stop it either.”

“You always tried to, though. It was most than anyone did. You never stood by and let me suffer.” He said. “I will be eternally grateful for that.” He said sincerely. “I guess it makes sense that you’re a cop now that I think about. Always sticking up for the underdog, even back then.” 

“If we really want to analyze my career choice we should analyze yours too, you know.” Danno said with an smirk while Steve chuckled. 

“Touché.” He muttered when he looked around at the crowd. “Wow, everyone looks so old. Do we look old, Danno?” 

“Oh, definitely.” The blond responded with a chuckle. “I can see the faint white in your hair from a kilometer away.” He said and Steve gasped in false offense. 

“Shut up!” He muttered, giving’s Danny’s arm a little faint punch. “You must have tons of white hair as well, but your bleached hair don’t let us see the truth.” 

This time it was Danny’s time to gasp in offense. “Excuse me, this is my natural hair color.” 

“Yeah, right.” Steve scoffed just because he was actually genuinely riling Danno up with his remarks. The cop was extremely red in the face. 

“You know I am a natural blonde, Steve!” He exclaimed. “You went to high school with me for God’s sake!” 

“Maybe you already bleached it back then.” He said, trying to contain his pleased smirk when Danno sputtered. 

“I don’t bleach my hair!” He exclaimed and almost stomped his foot on the ground in a temper tantrum. Steve couldn’t help it and busted out laughing, clutching his side as he hollered. 

“You were messing with me.” Danny whispered and that only cause Steve to laugh harder. 

“Of course I was messing with you.” He managed to croak out between his chuckles. Danno was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and not looking amused in the slightest. “Oh gosh, you became so riled up. Did I struck a nerve?” He asked with a bright smile on his face. Danno couldn’t stay mad anymore and sighed. 

“Maybe.” He whispered and Steve patted his shoulder in sympathy. “My colleagues at the force don’t actually believe that’s my natural hair color. They keep calling me Compact Blonde. Don’t start!” He said as Steve was going to start laughing again. 

“I’m sorry, Danno.” He said but he didn’t look a bit apologetic. “It’s funny because you are actually a compact blonde.” 

Danno hummed. “It doesn’t sound so belittling when it’s you who says it actually.” 

“Does this means that I can keep calling you Compact Blonde?” Steve asked. 

“No. It sounds like a gay porn star’s nickname.” 

“I would watch that movie.” Steve muttered without thinking and then widened his eyes at what he had said. Danno merely raised an eyebrow at him and dropped the subject, for Steve’s sake. 

Steve grabbed another beer from a passing waiter and downed half its contents in the hopes that his face would stop burning.

“Oh look, Catherine just arrived.” Danno muttered and Steve looked at the entrance just in time to see Catherine entering, wearing a modest green dress and looking beautiful. “She looks beautiful.” He said and Steve couldn’t help but agree. Danno didn’t know that Catherine had completely humiliated him in junior high because he had been sick that week and Steve had never told him about the incident. “Didn’t you have a crush on her?” Danno asked, intrigued. 

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

“Are you going to go talk to her during this reunion?” Danno asked and Steve shook his head. “Why not?” 

“I’m having a better time talking with you.” He gave Danny a flirtatious smile and the blonde blushed. 

“C’mon Steve, I can’t be the only person you’ll talk to during this.” Danno said. 

“Why not?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“We’re supposed to mingle or whatever.” He huffed. 

“Well, I don’t see you being too eager to “mingle” with our fellow classmates either, Danny.” Steve crossed his arms, suddenly intrigued. “When you should because you actually were friends with these people.” 

“Yeah, well they mostly suck. I’m not too bummed about not keeping in contact, if I’m being honest.” He shrugged. “Also I feel like my old friends and I haven’t anything in common anymore, even back then the only thing we had in common was basketball and that was it.” He sighed. “What about you?”

“My only friends during junior high and high school were Chin and Kamekona, but I still haven’t seen them.” He shrugged. “I stayed in contact until I was deployed for the first time and keeping in contact became… Difficult.” 

“I bet.” Danny smirked. “All those secrets missions you’re not allowed to tell me about.” 

“Yep.” He gave a shit eating grin and Danno rolled his eyes. 

“I’m gonna drag out of you at least where you’ve been by the end of the night, mark my words.” He squinted up at Steve and pointed a finger at his chest. 

“My lips are sealed.” Steve said while grinning. 

“We’ll see about that.” He smiled. “I need to go to the bathroom, don’t go all Houdini on me.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Steve reassured and Danno nodded before walking off in the direction of the bathroom. 

Without Danno there to keep him company, Steve felt slightly awkward like the whole party was looking straight at him. He turned around to the appetizers table so his back would be to the crowd and picked up a spicy stuffed crab shell that tasted amazing. He had been picking up another one when someone patted his shoulder lightly, causing Steve to turn around and come face to face with a nervous looking Catherine. 

“Hi, Steve.” She greeted softly and Steve stared at her like a deer in the headlights, too caught off guard to do anything else. He was sure his brain was short-circuiting. Catherine thought his silence meant that he didn’t want to talk to her. “I’m sorry for disturbing you.” The woman appeared to be even more nervous than she appeared to be before. “I just wanted to come here and apologize.” 

Steve then managed to swallow the crab lodged in his throat and greeted her back. “Hi, Catherine.” He whispered and then registered her words. “Apologize?” He said in surprise, no one that used to bully him had come to apologize to him so far. 

“Yes.” She looked a little relieved now that he had greeted her. “Since the day that I did that to you I’ve been plagued with guilt but I never managed to apologize to you in school, so I am doing that now. I don’t expect you to accept my apology and I’m not doing this to alleviate my guilt, I’ll feel guilty about this until the day that I die, but I think you deserve an apology. What I did to you was a terrible thing, especially that I placed that note in your locker because I actually liked you, so I have no excuses about what I did.”

“Wait a minute.” Steve interrupted her frantic monologue. “You liked me?” 

“Yeah.” She blushed. “I really liked you, I didn’t placed it for jokes.” 

Steve was deeply confused. “Then why did you yell at me in front of everyone that I was disgusting and that you didn’t want anything to do with me?” He crossed his arms. Steve wasn’t mad about it anymore but it still stung when he thought about it. 

Catherine’s face lost all color and she looked deeply ashamed. “I panicked. When my friends saw you coming towards us, they started muttering those things and saying that whoever liked that boy was going to be a socially outcast.” 

“And that was enough for you to completely shatter my feelings?” He asked and she shook her head frantically. 

“I blurted out all those things because I was afraid and was a dumb teenager and I instantly felt like shit. I broke your heart but I also broke mine.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, Steve.” 

Steve sighed and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “I’m not gonna stand here and pretend like you didn’t completely fucked me up, Catherine.” He said firmly and she winced. “But I remember what being a teen is like and wanting approval from your friends, so I can’t possibly hang this above you after all those years.” Catherine lifted her head from the ground and looked up at him. “You’re the only person who came to apologize to me and that tells me that you’re actually a good person that just made a dumb mistake. I meet a lot of people like you in my line of work, actually.” He sighed. “So I accept your apology, Catherine. I hope you have a good life.” 

She gave him a little smile. “Thanks, Steve. I hope you do too.” 

With that she was off and Steve didn’t even had a minute to pull himself together over the interaction before Danno was sidling up next to him. “What was that all about? Was Catherine apologizing to you?” 

Steve sighed and drank a gulp of his beer. “Yes, she did something to me that really hurt my feelings when we were younger, so she came to apologize.” 

“That’s nice. She’s the only one that did that.” He nodded as he picked up a stuffed crab shell. “These crab thingies are amazing.” He said in between a mouthful and Steve chuckled. 

“Yes, the buffet here is actually amazing.” He said. “Kinda makes me want to know who made the food.” 

It was like his wishes were granted because a few minutes later everyone just heard a voice yell out “MCGARRETT!”. Before Steve could barely turn around he was being engulfed in a hug and lifted off the ground with the force of it, which was an impressive feat since he was quite heavy and tall. It took him only a moment to realize that Kamekona was the one that was hugging him and Steve managed to hug back before he was put on the ground again by the grinning man. He realized that Danno had stepped back quite a bit and was holding his hands up like he was being held at gun point, causing Steve to snort. 

“Kamekona!” He smiled brightly at his friend. “It’s great you see you, buddy.” 

“You too. You dropped from the face of the Earth, dude.” He said. “Chin and I were worried about you.” 

“Sorry.” He said. “Been caught up with work in places with a terrible internet connection.”

Kamekona nodded like he understood, then he saw Danny and gave him the same treatment he had given Steve, only that Danny grunted at being picked up like a child. “Danny! How are you doing, my man?” 

“I’m great, Kamekona, how are you?” He said as he patted down on his rumpled clothes after he was put on the ground again. 

“I’m doing great!” He said excitedly. “Did you guys like my food?” He asked and they blinked at him. 

“You’re the responsible for the buffet?” Steve asked incredulously and his friend nodded excitedly. “Oh my God, Kamekona! The food is great, we were just talking about it.” 

“We really were.” Danno smiled. “I hope the business is thriving with food like that.”

“It is.” He smiled. “I have several food trucks around town now.”

“Good for you.” Steve smiled and patted his friend’s back. 

They chatted for a while before they were interrupted by Chin Ho Kelly. “As I live and breathe, is that Steve McGarrett I see?” He boasted dramatically and Steve rolled his eyes before hugging his friend. He was accompanied by a beautiful Asian woman wearing a backless azure dress, that waved at them. Chin hugged all of them before putting an arm around the shoulders of the shorter woman. “Do you guys remember my little cousin Kono? She was in middle school when we were in high school.”

“Oh, yeah I remember.” Steve smiled at her. “Didn’t we used to make you to chores for us because you were younger?” He frowned and she huffed, nodding. 

“Yes, it was infuriating. At least now I can kick all of your asses if you try.” She smirked. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Steve nodded. “So what have you two been doing?” 

“I’m a lieutenant for the Honolulu PD and Kono just made detective.” Chin said proudly. They all congratulated them. 

“So you two are profession colleagues with Danny.” Steve said, bringing Danny forward with a hand on his shoulder. “He’s a detective too.” He announced and they spent a good while talking about it, with Steve’s hand still on Danno’s shoulder. 

“So…” Kamekona said when there was a lull in the conversation. “What’s up with you two, bruh?”

Both Steve and Danny looked at him in confusion, since they had just told him what they were up to now days. “You two are together, right?” He asked simply, causing the two to blush. 

“What? No.” Steve gave a nervous chuckle. 

“What makes you think that we are?” Danno didn’t appeared to be offended, merely confused. 

“Just… You know, everything.” He motioned to them with his hands vaguely. “Also there was that kiss after prom.” He said and Steve wanted to bury himself in the ground. He had told his friends about the kiss the very next day and they were incredibly supportive, but he didn’t want Danny to know that he had told anyone about it. 

Danno merely shrugged, while Steve blushed. “It never went past that kiss I’m afraid.” He looked at Steve when he said the next part. “I was going to ask you on a date but you left the school soon after and I missed my chance, unfortunately.” Steve was completely flabbergasted. “I’ll let you guys catch up for a bit, I think I just saw coach Ed and I really need to say hi to him.” He smiled at them and then looked at Steve. “Don’t disappear, come find me later ok?” He said while squeezing Steve’s arm and the Navy SEAL nodded. With a smile and a wink he was gone and Steve caught himself staring at his ass as he walked towards Coach Ed. 

After that, he turned to his friends and pinched Kamekona’s arm. “Ow! What was that for, bruh?” He exclaimed. 

“For mentioning the kiss.” He whispered frantically. “What if Danno react badly about it?”

Kamekona huffed. “Please, that man is really into you, bruh.” 

Steve looked at Chin and Kono for backup but they nodded. 

“He’s right. If he didn’t ask, I probably would have.” Kono said. 

“And he wouldn’t be mad, he’s had a crush on you since ever.” Chin said. “It never was a secret that he was bi, even if his friends made fun of him for it.” 

After that, the subject was dropped but Steve continued thinking about it even if he had a great time with his friends. 

It was almost the end of the party and Chin and Kono had already headed out and Kamekona had to go back to the kitchen, that Steve went to look out for Danny hoping that he hadn’t went back to his hotel. He found the man in a circle with his old friends, looking extremely bored as he nursed a beer bottle. Steve went over to him and draped his arm around his shoulder, startling him slightly. “Sorry to interrupt guys, but I need to borrow Danny for a moment.” Was all Steve said with a fake smile before he all but dragged Danny out of there. As they left he could hear whispers of “Is that Steve McGarrett?” and “When did he became hot?” and also “Didn’t know Steve and Danny were faggots” but he ignored all of it – even if he wanted to go back and punch the owner of the last remark. 

“Thank God you pulled me away.” Danno said as they stopped at the appetizer table. “One more minute and I would go insane.” He watched as Steve stole a tray and placed bottles of beer and food on it. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“We’re gonna ditch the party.” He whispered to Danno, causing his eyebrows to reach his hairline in surprise. 

“We are?” 

“Yes.” He kept pilling food on the tray. 

“And do you plan on stealing all of these?” He asked. 

“Not really.” Satisfied with how full they tray was, he picked it up in a hand and pulled Danny’s hand in the other. The detective followed him, even if he was confused. 

“If we’re going to ditch the party, then why are we going further into it, Steve?” Danno asked. 

“Just wait and see.” The brunette answered back. 

“I’m not the “wait and see” type.” Danno said. “I’m more of the “tell me now” type. 

“You’re also the “complainer and chatterbox” type.” Steve said and Danny gasped. 

“Oi!” He exclaimed but he didn’t get to say anything else, because they reached a hidden door that Steve opened. From there they walked up a bunch of stairs that had Danny complaining the whole way up and Steve rolling his eyes fondly. 

When they finally reached the top, Steve opened another door and they found themselves on the roof of the building. The view of the city and the sea was amazing and Danny gasped at the sight. “Worth the wait?” Steve asked with a shit eating grin. 

“As much as pain me to say this but: yes.” He said and Steve smiled at him, causing Danny to smile back. They sat on the ground, not caring about their clothes, with the tray of food and alcohol between them and started talking as they looked at the sky and occasionally eating and drinking. “This is great, Steve.” Danny said looking at Steve’s green eyes and smiling. “Can I take this as the date we were supposed to have in high school?” 

Steve laughed but blushed as well. “Well, yes. Probably with less alcohol though.” He said. 

“And probably with less shellfish too.” Danny said and they laughed. 

“Why did you kiss me back that night, Danno?” Steve asked after they stopped laughing and were just looking at each other. “It was because you were feeling miserable?”

Danny frowned. “No, Steve.” He said seriously. “I really liked you.” He admitted. “And what about you? Why did you kiss me? Was I your gay high school experience?” 

“Gosh, no, Danno, no!” He responded frantically. “I really liked you too.” He whispered. “And I still do.” He could feel his face heating up and he cursed himself. Someone might think that all those years in the Navy would make him deal better with his own feelings but it was no such luck. Steve felt Danno’s warm hand in his face and looked up to stare at the man’s cobalt eyes. 

“I still like you too, Steve. Today just proved me that.” He whispered with a soft smile. “I would like a repeat from our prom night now, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Steve didn’t respond, he merely leaned forward and closed the space between them, slotting his lips against Danno’s warm and pliant ones. Steve could feel the teenage version of himself doing a backflip of happiness and he vowed that this time he would not run away from Danno.


End file.
